Twin Wolves
by DaydreamingBehindTheScenes
Summary: The lives of twins are completely changed as Brandon undergoes a new lifestyle; he's a werewolf. Despite that fact, it seems that his sister, Dakota, has her life flipped upside down as she discover the truth about the family.
1. Walking From Home to Him

Prelude:

Dakota Hill, that's my name.

Life use to be normal for me. I use to feel safe in the Abenaki reservation in Maine. It felt like my life was perfect. My parents were happy, my brother and I were as close as two siblings could be, and all my friends were drama free.

However, when one certain summer started, things began to change. Not because of love, luck, or desire for happiness.

It all started when I was born; in addition to someone's thirst for more powerful in another world.

Chapter 1: Walking from Home to Him

I woke up in the morning to the sun shining into my window, making my pink curtains cast a light that changed my walls into a hue of the sunrise that had just pasted. I groaned as I sat up to look around my room, in a morning daze. My room needed to grow up. It was a room that an 11 year old would love to have. It was as colorful as a rainbow, bright as sunshine and, was a pain to slowly grow up into. But it was my room and I loved it… to an extent.

Sitting up, taking in my familiar surroundings, I caught a scent of only one thing that could make me move in a fast motion in the morning.

"Strueberry" I said smiling to myself.

My mom had to be making breakfast, meaning she was in the best of moods this day.

I got up from my bed and saw my dog, Hache, sleeping at the end of my bed, peacefully on guard.

"Hache, wake up." I whispered to Hache to wake him up.

His dark gray fur waved around as he stretched and yawned. My dog was what many people call a mutt. He was mixed with a husky dog and a wolf. Hache looked more like a wolf, because of his genes. He had the powerful structure of a wolf, but the happy heartedness of a dog.

"Hache, it's time for breakfast."

He woke up with excitement to hear my voice and the mention of food. Hache and I raced down the stairs to see my mom working her magic in the kitchen.

My mom had long curly dark brown hair that looked like waves of dark chocolate, flowing almost past the small of her back. Her skin was like the color of almonds, just like the rest of my family. Her skin was always smooth and never had any imperfections. I loved the way my mom looked; it made me think she was a model in her spare time. Her face had sharp, beautiful features; high cheek bones and little signs of aging that made her look more like a normal person. Her emerald green eyes were like gem stones that twinkled in light. Her smile always made her look better. The term, "her smile could light up a whole room" always came to mind when she smiled. Anytime the corners of her mouth in a smile, it brought happiness to my heart.

"Good morning, Mom" I said kissing her on the cheek.

"Morning sweetheart, are you ready for breakfast? I made your favorite." she said showing the delicious pancakes in the pan.

"That's why I got up so quickly." I replied, filling Hache's food bowl full of dog food for him.

"Of course, since we don't see you until noon." my brother stated, sitting at the table, fork in hand. The playful smirk on his face made me see his sarcastic side was kicking in early this morning.

"Good morning to you too, Brandon." I sighed, walking into the dining room.

My brother looked very similar to our Dad. He face was in an oval shape with an edged jawline, dark-brown eyes that could show his true emotions and the same long raven hair that came down to his shoulders. Compared to him looking exactly like our father, he also had the same features as our mom. He had the same smooth, silky, russet brown skin as our other and a smile that could overtake any unhappiness. However, his appearance has changed since the summer before. He now had a set of new founded muscles that made his arms look like brown hills carefully created for a perfect landscape.

"How did you sleep, D.K.?" He asked as I sat down across from him at the wooden circular dining table we had since we were born. The marks from when Brandon was being taught how to use a knife were still etched into his place at the table.

"I slept fine. How about you, Brandon?"

"Perfect." he said smiling a fake smile that would fool a normal person into thinking he was perfectly fine.

"That's a lie. I heard you moving around last night."

His nights were filled with growling and thrashing around before jumping out of his bed. I would peek out of my bedroom to see Brandon doing a midnight crawl around the house to escape his night terrors.

"I'm fine you don't have to worry about me. You are the youngest."

"We were born the same time."

"No, we weren't. I was born 11:58 and you were born..." He said pointing towards me to finish his sentence.

"12:03" I mumbled through my lips.

"Exactly, so you don't have to worry about me, little twister."

He always enjoys pointing that he is older than me by one day, even though we are twins.

"You know you can't handle yourself." I retailed back.

"I can handle myself better than you." he said getting louder.

We went back and forth instinctively, like two siblings usually do. It was routine to have at least one sibling fight in the morning.

"Stop fighting. No need for you to get angry" My dad said coming downstairs. It sounded like the comment was more towards Brandon than me. Dad has been doing that lately.

My dad had a very rounded face, with jet black hair that grew very fast and long. His eyes black brown eyes were like Brandon's but his never really showed emotion easily. His skin was rough since he worked long days in his garage shop. My dad never talked much but knew when to talk at the right moments. We sat down at the table silently looking at my dad like we were 6 years old in trouble again.

Dad sat down at the table and opens the newspaper. My brother and I both straighten up and wanted for mom to finish. We both manage a few faces at each other without our parental figures seeing us.

"Breakfast is ready" mom stated placing a big plate of Strueberry pancakes (Strawberry and Blueberry) in the middle of the table. Brandon attacked the pancakes until my mom smacked his hand.

"You need to wait. Your father and I have to eat first. We have to leave early this morning." My mom kissed my dad on the cheek and he looked at her with a loving smile.

I stuck my tongue out at my brother and he returned the favor. Mom looked at us with a stern stare. Brandon and I stopped to avoid any more haze.

"So pop, what is going on in the world?" He said finally be able to take his multiple pancakes.

Dad flipped through the newspaper, looking for a big event. Nothing really happened here except car accidents and rain. Nothing exciting happens in this part of Maine.

"There are many people gone missing. They think a serial killer is around here. But there is also a lead to a bear going around. About ten people have been gone missing. Bodies have been found, hardly any blood left in the bodies."

The story made me shiver. Any word about death made me scared and anxious, just to visualize the horror of the person must of have looked.

"Are you scarred Kota?" Brandon said teasing me.

"Shut up"

"Stop messing with your sister Brandon. No one really enjoys death." My mom said, her face having a sad serious feeling on it.

My dad grabbed my mom's hand and kissed it, giving her a warm smile to make her feel better. My mom wiped the look off her face and got up.

"You two, be safe, ok? No going into the woods." she said standing up and takes her now clear plate to the kitchen.

"You're leaving now?"

"Yes, early shift at the hospital. I need to be saving lives today." she said getting all her things together.

My mom was a doctor in the ER. She would always do her best to save someone's life.

Once she was done she kissed our heads but stopped at Brandon.

"Brandon, you are burning up." She said feeling around his face and neck.

"I'm fine mom." he said pulling her hand away. My dad was frozen looking at my brother's face, like he was worried.

"I don't care I want you to stay home, don't want you to be sick."

My mom kissed my dad and left out the house. The rest of breakfast we were eating in silence, with my dad eyeing my brother the whole time like he was going to change against us. Once finished I felt Hache rubbing his body against my leg.

"Aw Hache, you want to go for a walk?" I said rubbing his head.

I got up and quickly washed the dishes and Hache came with his red leash in his mouth.

"Just give me a minute ok boy?"

He ran into the living room and lay in the middle of the floor.

"You better hurry; you know Hache can get very impatient."

"Whatever you say, Brandon."

I went upstairs to wash up, put on a pair of jeans, blue t-shirt and my black tennis shoes. I came back downstairs to see my dad gone and Hache waiting by the door.

"I told you he doesn't like to wait." He said now laying on the couch.

"Thanks for telling me Brandon. I already knew this." I grabbed the leash out of Hache's mouth and put it on his collar.

"What are you doing today anyway?"

"Uhhh it looks like I'm going to be hanging around the house."

"Just like mom told you too"

He hated being told what to do, no matter who it was. He sat up from the couch and walked over to me.

"Or I could do what Dad told me to do."

I didn't see the difference from what mom told him to do and what dad told him to do, but I guess there was.

"What do you have to do? Maybe I could help you out."

"No" he said in the most angry type voice I ever heard come out his mouth.

"You can't, only boys can do this." He said rustling my hair, with more warmth in his voice.

"I'll see you when I come back?"

"I don't know. I don't know how long it will take."

"Ok, then just be careful Brandon." I said leaving out the door.

Mostly during the walk Hache was pulling me around. I noticed that we lived in an area that was nothing but mostly trees, houses and long pathways to houses behind trees.

At one long path way, Hache stopped right in the middle of it.

"Come on, we have a little more walking to do."

His ears became alert like he heard a sound coming from the path. He shot up, running onto the path.

"Hache, Wait!"

He kept running but went even faster. I ran after him and lost sight of him when the path did a curve and he went into the trees.

"Hache, Stop! Come Back!"

I kept following the path, eager to find Hache at the end of it. Instead I found a medium sized house with dark blue shingles on the roof and a white porch hugging the house for a comfortable feel. The look of the house seemed tell a little story about the house; the owner hasn't had the time to work on the exterior of the house. The walls had a wear and tear of years of rain, snow, and other natural disasters. I felt that the house was perfect in the location it was in. It didn't have to be talked about by anyone with the trees giving its well-used privacy.

I walked closer and saw a small garage the style of the house, sitting quietly in its own little place away from the house.

"Hache! Where are you?"

The visible place I could see seemed to be only holding air. Hache was nowhere to be found. Why is Hache doing this?

My second thought was that Hache was in the forest around the house. I looked on the outskirts of the trees surrounding the house, but Hache didn't return my calls with his barking. The forest was no longer on the list of places to look.

I came back to the house with a sense of defeat. Finding Hache felt like it was taking forever in the small area that it we were in. My emotions pushed me into a sense of exhaustion and loss. My legs gave way and laid themselves onto the front steps of the house. I sighed heavily. I couldn't lose Hache. I buried my head inside my hands, wanting to give up on my search.

"I can't believe I can't find him."

"Who are you?" An unfamiliar voice said filled with anger and irritation.

I looked up to see a tall guy with short, black hair that spiked down around his head, beautiful tanned skin that appeared to glow in the daylight, blissful dark brown eyes and muscles upon muscles covering his perfect body. I became entranced by how incredible his body was. It seemed like his body was created by an unspoken of being who took their time to construct human with such detail. His muscles look sculpted into his body, willing to take in any powerful force that would dare try to challenge. His chest looked as if the perfect chest for defending all that was good and could also present a comfortable place where no harm could come.

In my eyes, I felt he was perfect. I felt my heart attaching to the image of him and hoping that I could one day have something like him. Or just have him in my life.

"Who are you?" He said more irritated. It snapped me out of the little trace I was stuck in. The feelings gradually vanished into my subconscious.

"Sorry, I'm trying to find my dog." I said standing up. I couldn't make eye contact with him. One second of me looking at him made my face feel a surge of heat overcome it.

"What gave you the right to come here?" he growled at me.

"If you're talking about me sitting here, I can explain-"

"Whatever, just hurry and get your dog." He said with an attitude, breaking me off, and walking away from me.

"Yeah, I don't need help." I stated sarcastically.

"Not my dog, not my problem." He said from his shoulder, still walking away from me.

My feelings for him to be in my life disappeared after that comment he made. His attitude sunk of anger and obnoxiousness. I told myself that I wouldn't want him to be in my life nor in the same country.

I found Hache sitting at the end of the porch like he was at home. A sense of happiness swept over me. It meant that I can go home and never see him, whoever he is, again.

"Hache, come on. A very mean person doesn't want us here."

I started to pull on the leash but he did not move. He held his ground and his stare at the forest surrounding the house.

"Hache, come on" I said urgently pulling his leash. He still didn't move.

I grabbed Hache's face; wishing that it would be able to snap him out of his wolf mode.

"Hache, whatever your wolfy senses are telling you, deal with them later. We have to go right now."

I shook his head for a whole minute, doing my best to pull him back into reality. I let go of his face, thinking he received the message. It was a failure. He only answered by laying his head down on the ground.

"What is up with you today?"

He brought his head back up when he heard something, and he wasn't the only one. It was the very nice guy I met earlier. But now he was speaking in a weird language that was consumed with multiple k sounds.

Hache left his post on the porch and ran towards the sounds. I followed as Hache made his way to a garage. Hache busted through the slightly open doors and moved to the exact place that I didn't want him to move to, right next to the guy. I trailed behind him as I entered.

"Get your dog away from me." He growled, not looking at me.

"I'm not the one who basically called him over here."

"What are you talking about?" He snarled.

"You were talking in some language and he ran over here."

"Your dog must be part wolf."

"I already know this. But thanks for telling me." I said with sarcasm.

I could not get why this guy could be so hot yet have a bad attitude. The thoughts of me wanting him was harder for me to comprehend them as I send more and more time listening to him, even though it has only been a few minutes.

"You found your dog, now get out." He said in his now familiar tone.

"That's really nice of you."

"Who said I was nice?"

"It must really kill you to be nice?" I said grabbing Hache's leash, this time he did not restrain against me.

"Do you think everyone is nice?" He asked. However, the way he asked made me feel if I was a little child.

"NO, I just think if I'm nice to someone, he or she should return the favor."

"Good luck with that."

I rolled my eyes and pulled Hache's leash for him to come along with me, away from this guy. He was irritating me to no end. The faster I get away from him, the better.

"Wouldn't it be nice to tell me your name?" He said as soon as I started walking away.

I turned back around to him. "Like I said, I'm only nice if that someone is nice to me."

He gave me a blank stare, like my words didn't register into his brain. I let out a sigh before I gave him what he wanted.

"My name is Dakota."

"Eric" he stated with a smirk plastered over his face.

I returned to walking onto the path, to the road, back home. Each step I took, I tried to push the thought about how rude Eric was to me. Also, I tried to forget how attracted I was to him and how I was encouraging his weird sense of flirting.

After I opened the front door, Hache raced to the living room with the leash trailing behind him. I sluggishly moved myself into the house. The walk and the encounter with Eric seemed to take energy out of me.

"What's wrong D.K.? Hache finally pulled you too hard?" He asked walking down the steps.

"I think Hache's mind needs to be we wired."

We both walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Hache brought himself on top our feet, his favorite place to be.

"Don't worry; he does everything for a reason."

"So that day when he threw up on your shoes, he did it for a reason?"

"Yeah, I always wanted green-brown shoes. It goes with my green-brown shirt."

"Whatever." I said nudging him playfully.

But was Brandon right? Did Hache want me to meet the mean, oblivious, handsome Eric? That's just a question that would be answered later.


	2. Changing

Changing

As the week went on, I forgot about the incident with that guy (which I didn't mind). I just went on with my normal, non-eventful life. The only thing that changed was that Mom was more worried about Brandon's body temperature more than usual. She made him cover his whole body with ice at least three times before the weekend. Before Mom almost made Brandon sleep in ice, Dad would step in. His repeating comment was always "He's perfectly fine. You don't have to worry about him." Of course, with the mother we had, she would stop pressing the issue, but she still kept a worried eye on Brandon.

But I could understand why she was so worried, Brandon was acting really weird. He would not  
>talk to anyone except Dad, he ate more like a wild animal (not that much of a change), and that constant smile on his face was replaced with a dominant frown. It was a new Brandon that I didn't like. I mostly took Hache out for long walks before I spent any time with the new him. Usually, when I came back from the walks, he wouldn't be anywhere to be found.<p>

However on the Friday morning of that week, our parents left early for work without letting us know. So, it left Brandon and me together in the house by ourselves when we woke up in the mid-day hours. Brandon was at his usual place in the living room, lying down on the couch. His laziness seems to be the only thing that stayed the same.  
>"Good morning, Brandon." I said walking into the living room.<br>He allowed the silence in the room to welcome me in while he laid there motionlessly watching the blank TV. I don't understand what can cause him to be acting like this.  
>"What's wrong with you?"<br>"I can't tell you."

The answer took me off guard. Brandon's usual response to that question would be him denying that anything was wrong or a remark that results in a sibling quarrel.

"Why?" I asked, shaking off the confusion of his answer off of me. "It can't be that bad, can it?" I questioned with a worried look.  
>"I just can't tell you."<br>"Fine, don't tell me." I shrugged. "But if you have a terminal illness, just know that I am there for you." I said jokingly.  
>"Shut up!"<br>When he said it, it wasn't playfully like it usually was. It had the ring of annoyance which didn't suit Brandon well, if you asked me.

I didn't retaliate. That would cause a problem that I didn't want to deal with. However, sitting in silence and a heavy load of anger playing around in the room was not suitable for me either. I wanted the TV to cut off any need for talking. I can't believe I have to avoid talking to my own brother.

"Can I have the remote?" I asked, while gesturing to the remote that was lying right next to his arm. He didn't reply back to me. So I took the matters into my own hands and turned on the TV.

Brandon let out a quiet growl which made me push myself back into the chair. I then began to channel surf for something that can help me think of anything else than the great worry I have for my brother. His new found stubbornness wouldn't allow me to get inside his head.

"Can you pick a channel, please?" Brandon heavily sighed through closed lips.  
>"Of course, as soon as I find something to watch."<br>I don't know what to do. He is annoyed by me…wait-that can help me out. I continue to flicking through the channels, with the corners of my eyes toward Brandon. With each channel passing by, his chest would rise up and down in a restless pace.  
>"Just pick something!" He yelled.<br>"Fine" I stopped at a children's channel that was currently showing The Wiggles. His face turned into a frown as he looked at me with an angered face. I could tell he was thinking _**Really?**_  
>I fueled the fire even more when I began to sing along with The Wiggles' song.<p>

"Fruit salad, yummy yummy. Fruit salad, yummy yummy."  
>"Are you serious?" Brandon questioned, with an annoyed tone. He was growing restless of me around him. But I wanted him to feel that way. It might get him to talk.<p>

"Give me the remote!" He yelled as he grabbed for the remote from his spot on the couch but I moved it into my other hand, away from his grasp. He kept trying until he was standing over me reaching for the remote.  
>"Dakota, I'm not in the mood for this. Give me the freaking remote!"<br>"Noooo! Get away from me!" I fake whined.  
>He put me in a head lock, still trying to get the remote.<br>"Stop...choking...me!" I said gasping for air.  
>"Let go of the remote!" he ordered.<br>I did as my brother commanded, but instead I threw the remote into the kitchen. A smile grew on my face as Brandon gave me an angry stare that seemed to be putting a hole through my head.  
>"Where did it go?"<p>

I looked into the kitchen to see Hache with the remote happily in his mouth. I felt as if Hache knew of my plan and was helping.  
>"Hache has it." I said rubbing my neck.<br>Brandon caught eyes with Hache and saw the remote in Hache's mouth. He jumped over the couch in attempt to the stop Hache from moving. However, Hache had different plans in mind. He ran away from Brandon into the dinning room.  
>"Come here you stupid dog!" Brandon growled as he went after Hache, who was under the dining room table.<br>"Hache is not stupid!"  
>"Shut up!" He said as he hit his head on the table.<br>He ran after Hache and it impressed me how both he and Hache could run so fast. In a few seconds, Brandon had Hache backed into a corner in the kitchen.  
>"You can't go anywhere now, huh?" Brandon questioned Hache.<br>He went to tackle Hache, but Hache ran between his legs. Brandon was only welcomed with another hit on the head on the wall. Hache ran towards me and dropped the remote into my hands. I handed the  
>remote to Brandon while he was coming back into the living room, rubbing the top<br>of his head.  
>"Have fun?"<br>He snatched the remote out of my hand, wiped it on his shirt and laid back down  
>on the couch.<br>"I'll take that as a no."  
>Again he ignored me. He just kept going through the channels.<br>"Pick a channel." I said teasing him. He put up a middle finger and growled at  
>me. I just laughed.<br>"No need to growl." I teased him.  
>He growled again.<br>"Aww, my big brother is having a bad day" I said playfully poking at his arm.  
>"Don't mess with me Dakota. I'm not in the mood for playing around." he said with suppressed anger in his voice.<br>"I know. I noticed that you haven't been feeling this way for the whole week. We haven't had a morning arguing lately. What is wrong with you, seriously? I really worried." I frowned looking at him.

I felt like my mom asking him this, but he wasn't acting like my playful brother anymore. It was like he changed overnight.  
>"I can't tell you."<br>"You can and you will tell me what's wrong. Until then, I'm going to mess with you."  
>He rolled his eyes and went back to looking at a pre-recorded football game.<p>

So, my only chance to get him to talk is to mess with him. Brandon's head was right there on the head rest, which was very right next to the chair I was sitting in. I have an opportunity and I'm going to take it.

I slowly slid myself in the chair to the point where I was slouching. Then I spun my body around to the point where my feet were right in front of Brandon's face. Stage one is in action.

He pushed my feet repeatedly, in a harsh manner. But I still put my feet back into his face. I heard him huff and puff each time.  
>"Move your feet."<p>

I closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep. Brandon scoffed as a smile grew onto my face. Brandon pushed my feet down and I slowly brought them back up to his face.  
>"Dakota stop!" he yelled, pushing my feet back down.<br>Again I brought them back to meet his face. It was wrong for me to mess with him, but I'm his sister, it's my job.  
>"That's it!" he yelled grabbing my feet and dragging me on the floor.<br>"Brandon, what are you doing?" I questioned, doing my best to fake an unsteady voice.  
>He ignored me and dragged me into the middle of the living room floor. With that, he went to lying on the couch. I knew I would have to do something really annoying to get him to talk. And that something is a game of teddy bear.<br>Teddy bear is a game my brother and I made up when we were five. One person (usually me) would pretend to be a person that is really tired and looking for their teddy bear. I would crawl around with my eyes half closed and chase everyone around the room until I got someone. I would hug them like they were my teddy bear until they got away. When they got away, the game keeps going until we really got tired of it. And the whole time, I would keep saying teddy  
>bear. It was and still is a fun game to play when you're bored. But now the game is a weapon I could use to get Brandon to talk.<br>I crawled over to Brandon with my eyes half closed.  
>"Teddy bear?"<br>"I'm not playing that game." He stated sternly.  
>"Teddy bear?" I continued crawling over to him.<br>I don't really care what he says or wants to do; he will play this game to get him out of this little funk of his. Or he could just tell me what is wrong with him. However, knowing Brandon, he won't give in easily.  
>"Teddy bear." I said grabbing his chest. It was incredibly warm. Now I really know why my mom was worried about his body temperature. It felt like he had a fire inside of his chest. I didn't notice until right now. I can deal with this little problem later, he needs to talk about his new attitude.<br>"Teddy bear" I lightly cried, while pulling Brandon on the floor. I hugged him tightly but he pushed me away.  
>And the game is on.<br>I crawled-chased Brandon around the room and he was getting really annoyed. I could tell. He attempted to kick me many of times. I was persistent with my annoyance.  
>"Bad teddy bear." I yelled, still crawling after him.<br>I got a hold of his leg and grabbed it as tightly as I could.  
>"Dakota let go!"<br>"Teddy bear" I cooed, rubbing my head on his leg.  
>He dragged me by his leg around the whole living room, hoping I would give up. I grabbed for dear life to make sure I wouldn't lose my grip.<br>"Dakota, stop!" He laughed  
>I was so glad to hear his laugh again. I was so glad to know that I was close to breaking him.<p>

"This is not funny!" He laughed again.

"Yes it is, Teddy Bear!" I giggled back to him.  
>He gave up and fell down on the floor on his stomach, laughing. I grabbed his back and hugged him tightly.<p>

"Teddy Bear." I smiled with satisfaction.  
>"Ok, I give up" He said still laughing.<br>I happily sat on his back as my victory.  
>"Are you happy now?"<br>"Yeah, I almost forgot how fun that game was." he said chuckling to himself.  
>"It is fun."<br>He rolled over and I fell next to him.

For a few moments, we lie there on the floor, looking at the ceiling. The thought of him talking to me about what was wrong was plaguing my mind he has to talk to me. He was my brother. We shared a womb at the same time. He has to say something.  
>"I'm sorry for being angry lately."<br>"It's ok."

Good start Brandon. Keep going.  
>"Good."<br>"Until you tell me what is wrong with you." I said sitting up.  
>"I...can't tell you." He said reluctantly.<br>"What?" I yelled madly  
>The doorbell rang at that moment. Brandon was the one to answer the door.<br>After all that, he finally turns into his old self for like 1 minute and he still won't tell me what is wrong with him. I am not done messing around with him. I need a real answer.  
>"Brandon!" I heard from a high annoying voice that I remember. It was my brother's girlfriend, Jenna. She had dirty blonde hair, and baby blue eyes. Her body was nice for a girl but she was not attractive. She wore very promiscuous clothes most of the time. She showed too much of her body if you asked me. Her voice was high and whiny. I disliked it when she talked. I disgusted frown would be plastered on my face when she is around.<p>

But today I guess she didn't wanted to dress less like a slut. She was wearing a tight pink shirt, dark blue jeans and pink flip flops.  
>"Jenna? What are you doing here?" Brandon asked, surprised at her presence.<br>"That's all I get? _Jenna, what are you doing here?_"  
>"Sorry." Brandon picked her up and spun her around before he kissed her for a long time. I still can't believe that she is in a relationship with her.<br>"Yeah, that is exactly what I want to see this morning. Oh wait, let me get a  
>bucket so I can throw up from this happy moment."<br>"Dakota, it's nice to see you." she said with this fake niceness. She knew I didn't like her, but she tries to play nice for the sake of Brandon. But I never gave it back to her. She makes my brother happy somehow, so I guess I should be content towards her.  
>"I <strong>would<strong> say the same." I said getting up from the floor.  
>"Be nice you two." My brother argued, trying to keep the peace.<br>I poked my tongue out at the back of my brother's head and at Jenna. She rolled her eyes and kissed Brandon again even longer than before. I couldn't stay here watching them doing that all day.  
>"I would love to see you two eat each other's face but I'm going to take Hache on a walk."<br>"Be careful" Brandon pleaded.  
>"Or have Hache eat you." she mumbled under breath.<br>When she turned around, I made faces and pretended like I was beating her to death behind her back. Brandon made a face telling me to stop. I couldn't help that I didn't like her. She ruins things.  
>For this walk, I didn't put Hache on his leash. I let him roam free this time. He didn't go down any more pathways with mean guys at the end of them. He mainly just peed on random trees.<p>

The fresh air allowed me to keep thinking about what was wrong with my brother. I almost had him. Only if Jenna didn't come over at that certain moment.

I hate Jenna. She pulled my brother away from us just to have him under her. She was more selfish then anyone I know. She wanted Brandon all to herself. I understood that being in a relationship means spending time with each other, but she didn't even acknowledge us when it comes to plans. The only topic I ever hear he talk about is herself. How could she be the one for my brother?

I hate Jenna.

Maybe she could be able to break my brother out his mean, get-out-my-face thing he is in. Or maybe I can wait until Hell freezes over when she does that.

I have a bad feeling about what is happening with Brandon.

I walked down the road where it seems to lead to nowhere. There was nothing but trees all around. Hache came to a tree that suited his peeing on status and was about to relieve himself, but instead he started barking at something.

"Hache, not again."

Hache continued to bark at something. I caught a glimpse of it.

"What is that?" I said coming closer to it. I pushed Hache away from it, but he started whimpering. He bit on my jeans, pulling me away. My breathing was starting to speed up. The closer I got, the more I could tell what it was.

It was a body.

The body was ripped to shreds. The clothes were holding on to each other by little threads, scares covered the surface of the body; blood seemed to take away the real skin color, which wasn't evident to my eyes. I could what was left of his muscles that was exposed from many of the circular marks on his body. Despite his mangled body, the gapping, circle mark on his neck stood out to me more than anything. The mark was shiny, black and looked like nothing I ever seen before. His body showed that the only blood that was left was the blood covering his body.

I shivered and almost screamed when I saw the body. The sight of it was telling me a human being couldn't have done this.

I calmed myself and checked the body for any signs of ID. I think my mom-is-a-doctor-senses kicked in. If it wasn't for that, I would've been stuck in shock.

I moved around the body not wanting to touch it. I was quickly greeted with a slow stream of blood coming out of his arm, which had another circular, black mark. I shook my head. I needed to find out who he is.

As I moved closer to the body, quick movement in the trees started behind me, making my emotions quarrel with each other. I pushed myself to look through the man pockets. But the blood and the fear of something killing gnawed me inside my head.  
>"He is dead. Whatever killed him is gone. Nothing is going to hurt you. Not even him. He is dead." I said trying to calm myself.<p>

Ever since I was little I always had a fear of a dead body, coming back to life and jumping at me. I wasn't going to keep that from me helping this guy. I managed the courage to quickly pull his wallet out of his front pocket. His ID revealed that his name was Adam Fuller. He was 36 years old and an organ donor.

I investigated his body more and it seemed that he was going on a hiking trip by his boots and  
>easy moving clothing he had on.<p>

I called 911 to come. After a few minutes, an ambulance's screeching siren was destroying my ears. They must have passed my house because right after they came Brandon was running right behind them.  
>"When I said "Be careful", I wasn't lying about that." he said running towards me after the<br>policeman walked away from me.  
>"It's not my fault. Hache found Adam." I groaned with shakiness in my voice.<br>"Who is Adam?"  
>I pointed to the body bag with the hand hanging out of it. Brandon pulled me a hug. He could tell that seeing a dead body caused me to want to shake out of my skin.<br>"Let's go home" he said still holding me close. My body ached for me to fall down on the ground. Brandon was the only thing from me being on the ground. His hot body was, in a way, relaxing me. But not enough to get the image of Adam's mangled body, lying in front of me out of my mind.  
>"Mom would be proud of you." he said pulling me down the road.<br>"But she wouldn't like the fact that I saw what I saw" I said looking down, only seeing cement and Hache's tail.  
>"You're just lucky you weren't around when the guy-<br>"Adam" I corrected.  
>"When Adam got killed."<br>Another shiver went through my whole body from me thinking about it. How could've he lost his life in such a brutal way?

I didn't feel the need to talk to anyone or walk. I just wanted to fall out or throw up. Worried about what was wrong with Brandon wasn't the only thing on the list anymore.


	3. Anger

******Hey, well this is the second chapter that I promised to post. Sorry that I haven't posted in awhile, like I said before. But I hope that I can finally post more now that I am somewhat motivated. So, look for more updates, give me any reviews, check out my friend, UnderstandingTheCycle3 aka Kyra and Enjoy reading I hope you guys like it. :)**

**Anger**

Brandon walked me all the way back home, in silence. I was glad. The whole time I was trying to stop myself from thinking about what could've killed Adam, the poor guy Hache found, dead. I shook the thought out my mind while coming inside, trying not to shiver from it.  
>When we got back, Jenna was standing behind the door, hip poking out, arms crossed, and tapping her foot.<br>"I guess you're in trouble." I teased him. It seem like he didn't hear me, he just let go of his grip on me.  
>"Brandon, where did you go?"<br>"Nowhere." he said with light annoyance in his voice.  
>"You did go somewhere because you brought HER back!" she said pointing at me.<br>"Oooh, I'm HER now." I mumbled to myself, sitting on the couch. They went into the kitchen, but I could still hear their argument.  
>"Brandon, why are you acting so weird?"<br>"I can't tell you."  
>Again with the "I can't tell you" it is stupid to not tell anyone what is wrong. He needs to stop being a little baby and tell her.<br>I heard my brother growl.  
>'Stop growling!" I thought. He growled even louder like he was reading my thoughts.<br>"Brandon, tell me what's wrong." Jenna asked with more a more quiet and concerned tone. I guess Hell is freezing over now.  
>He didn't answer. Silence is not key in a situation like this.<br>"You have to tell me what's wrong!"  
>He didn't say anything again, she kept going.<br>"You acted normal for one minute then turn completely quiet after you come back!"  
>His silence annoyed me and Jenna. I could tell, she was pacing around while she collected her thoughts and relaying them back to Brandon.<br>"You haven't done anything for a week Brandon. You haven't texted or called me in that whole time, or came over my house. Tell me what's wrong."  
>I mostly heard blah, blah, me, me, and me out of that. I have to give her some credit. She is trying to get Brandon to talk but saying "me" through it does not work. This is about Brandon, not her. What's next? "Oh Brandon you forgot to paint my house, re-tile it and brush my hair. What is wrong with you?" She is a stupid little twit. It's about Brandon, not her.<br>Brandon let out a sigh before left out the house. Jenna grunted out of anger as she came into the living room.

My best guess for where Brandon was in the garage. Lately that place has become his second home. Dad loved this because that could mean that Brandon could follow in Dad's mechanic footsteps.

I wouldn't go in there now, he is probably as mad as Jenna is.  
>For the next hour, it was awkward and quiet. It pasted with Jenna being angry, then to her checking herself out. No normal person checks themself out to cheer up about something. She started with her mirror, to her phone, and then to the TV when it was off. She should be checking on Brandon not herself.<br>When that hour was done with, I went to the garage to check on Brandon. I couldn't take being in the same room with her. And since clueless seemed to be having a better time with herself, I might as well check on him.  
>Brandon was working on the dirt bike he destroyed the last time he was on a mad joy ride. He always decided to ride it anytime he gets anger. However, anger plus Brandon on the dirt bike equals dirt bike being destroyed.<p>

Despite him destroying it, he did like restoring it back to normal.  
>"Are you going to avoid her forever?" I said standing in the garage door way.<br>"No, I just need time to think."  
>"About what?" I questioned, walking closer to him.<br>"If she is really worried about me or herself."  
>"Jenna is worried about you, in her own little twisted way." I can't believe that I am defending her.<br>"Yeah right." He scoffed.  
>"She may act weird but she is still your girlfriend. You need to tell her what's wrong, since you don't want to tell anyone else."<br>"What don't you get by 'I can't tell you'?"  
>"The part explaining why you can't tell anyone." I snapped.<br>"I can't tell you that either."  
>I rolled my eyes. I hated that sentence now.<br>"You have to tell her something sooner or later."  
>"I prefer later."<br>"Don't make her wait too long. She has been checking herself out a little too much around me."  
>He chuckled to himself, his once every day smiles returning for the moment.<br>"I'm serious. Did you know she has a weird liking to her nose? It's creepy."  
>"I'll come back soon, I just need to think." he said light-heartedly smiling at me.<br>"Don't think too hard, you might blow up with Brandon brain juice all over the garage." I said walking away, with him chuckling.  
>I went back inside to Jenna still checking herself out in the living room. But it got worst; she was now taking pictures of herself.<br>"What does he see in you?" I quietly asked, sitting on the couch.

The wait for Brandon seemed to stretch on for an eternity. I was stuck in the same room with Jenna, who was taking pictures. Each time she would do a different pose, and comment on each one.  
>"Oh no that is not cute… that is just...no…that's kind of cute…ohhhh my nose looks great in that one."<br>_'Brandon if you don't hurry, she will have a picture of me choking her to death.'_ I thought as I anxiously looked at the door.  
>Not even a half a minute later, Brandon comes into the door… shirtless.<br>_'Shirtless?'  
>'It's a test.'<br>'Test for what? Whether or not she likes you?'  
>'No, just wait.'<em>  
>I rolled my eyes to the conversation we just had. It was surprising because we didn't move our mouths. Brandon was getting weird and now it is rubbing off on me. I shook my head while he cleared his throat to get Jenna's attention.<br>"Wow Brandon. You are...wow." she said getting up, with amazed look in her face.  
>"What happened to your shirt Brandon?" I said teasing him.<br>"Motor ate it."  
><em>'Worst excuse ever Brandon.'<br>'Just play along'_  
>"What happened to you Brandon?"<br>"He took a hot pill that only last for a few days. So you might want to live in the moment." I stated sarcastically.  
><em>'Stop it and play along!'<br>'Fine!'_  
>"Why does your body feel so hot Brandon?"<br>"Side effect of the hot pill." I laughed.  
>He shot a look at me to shut up. I rolled my eyes and turned the TV back on.<br>"No it is more like a fever."  
>"I was...running."<br>"You don't get this from just running. You should really sit down." she said pushing me off the couch for them to sit down. I moved to the chair next to them, without saying the snide comments that wanted to come out of my mouth. I wanted to see if she could past this test of his.  
>The next few hours, Jenna just waited on Brandon hand and foot, gawking at his new muscular body he adopted. He looked like he was enjoying minute of it. I tried to ask in thought talk about if she was passing the time, but he was blocking me off.<br>"Could you not hold me so close? Your body heat is making me sweat."  
>Brandon let go of her with a frown covering his face.<br>_'She failed the test?'_ I thought. He didn't answer back, probably to sad or angry about it. He went back outside.  
>"What did I say?" she said while he slammed the door at her voice.<br>"He just forgot something. He will be back, no need to worry." I lied. Knowing my brother, he wasn't come back for a while. But to keep Jenna sane, I needed to lie.  
>Thinking it over, Jenna was even more clueless than I thought. He left out here twice, and not once did she try to go after him. I don't understand her.<p>

I got annoyed from the quiet. I was telling me that I needed to talk to her. I finally got the courage to finally talk to her.  
>"Jenna, can we talk? In my room?"<br>She didn't answer, just going up and started walked. I took that as a yes as we made our way up to my room. She immediately sat on my bed and I sat in the orange chair sitting under the window. I turned the standing lamp that was right beside it to allow myself to see her. I couldn't comprehend the look on her face. She looked either worried, concerned, confused, or clueless.  
>"What do you want to talk about Dakota?" She asked, starting the conversation. "You don't even like me."<br>"Yes, that is true."  
>"So what do you want?" she snapped back with an attitude.<br>"No need to get snappy with me. I just wanted to tell you when you're talking to Brandon, don't use me all the time."  
>She quickly looked at me confused then away. I went on.<br>"I know you care about Brandon, but the way you're doing it is wrong. All he hears is what you want, not you asking what he wants. It makes you sound...selfish."  
>She had a blank expression on her face. I could not tell if she accepted what I've said or thought I should stay out of this.<br>"Jenna? If I sounded too harsh you can-"  
>"Thanks" she said breaking me off, going out the door.<br>The way she said it caught me off guard. It had no emotion in it at all. I couldn't tell what she meant by it. All I could do was manage a "You're welcome."

Hache came by side and rubbed his head against my leg. I started rubbing his head to allow myself to relax, but it was a failure to try. It was rattling my brain by what she meant by "Thanks". I began to rub Hache's head so hard he began to whimper.  
>He finally escaped my deathly hands when a car pulled up. Hache would probably never want to be around me again if I'm acting like this. I could tell because of the various strands of hair in my hand. I looked at the clock to see 6:30, the time when my mom comes home.<br>I walked downstairs to see Brandon and Jenna helping my mom with the groceries. I smile grew across my face.  
>"Hey mom." I said immediately, helping Brandon and Jenna with the groceries.<br>"Hey, sweetheart. How are you?"  
>"Fine, just fine. How are you Mom?"<br>She went into a story about a car accident, where everyone had a broken bone except the driver. She went into detail about how she had to crack each bone into place just to allow surgery to progress smoothly. The whole story brought the thought about Adam into my mind. I shuddered as she described each time, and Brandon held my hand when it to graphic for me to handle. By the time she finished the not so happy story, all the food was put away and she was making dinner, meatballs and noodles.  
>"Did anything happen today?"<br>Brandon and I, both quickly looked at each other, with skeptical looks.  
><em>'Don't tell her, she will be overprotective again.<em>' Brandon quickly thought. I nodded yes and turned back to mom.  
>"Nothing happen today."<br>"Are you sure?" she said like she knew something we didn't. I could tell that both Brandon and I felt nervous and were trying our best not to show it.  
>"Nothing."<br>"You call Jenna nothing?"  
>I heard Brandon let out a sigh of relief.<br>"Yeah, she's something" Brandon said kissing Jenna on top her head. Mom let out a chuckle as the sight of it.

I guess they are still a couple. I tried to ask Brandon in thought, but he blocked me off again.  
>A few minutes before dinner was ready, Jenna and I set the dining room table. I smiled at her over and over to make her feel at home. I think that counts as being nice. I guess she will be in Brandon's life and I just have to get over it. But I just wanted to know if they were still together.<br>"Jenna?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Are you two still together?"  
>"Yeah" she answered smiling. It felt good to know that nothing else could happen. A few seconds later, my dad came home.<br>"Hey everybody." he said coming through the front door. He quickly moved into the kitchen to wash his hands. Brandon came back into the k  
>Dinner started out very quiet. My parents talked, but Jenna, Brandon, and I were quiet.<br>"So, Jenna why are here?" my mom asked out of the blue.  
>"I just wanted to visit Brandon."<br>"That's very nice of you."  
>Everything went quiet again. The dinner was killing me with the silence. I broke the quiet again.<br>"How's that engine you were working on Dad?"  
>"That is a long story."<br>"I really want to hear it."  
>It was better than the quiet. He went on into this story about how one of the mechanics put in a wrong part and he didn't figure out until Dad tried to start it. They had to restart everything and Dad lost money from it. It was long but it broke the silence.<br>"That sounds like a lot of work."  
>"It was."<br>By the time the story was done, dinner was in everyone's stomachs.  
>"Do you all have any stories for the day?"<br>"No we did nothing really. We were just hanging around the house."  
>"You two need to get out the house more."<br>"Sure dad." I smiled.  
>Everything seemed alright while everyone walked into the living room. I looked around at everyone faces as they took their seats.<br>Brandon was calm, Jenna was unreadable, Dad was satisfied, probably from dinner, and Mom's face was angrily staring at Jenna. I guess my Mom was hiding her true feelings for Jenna. She did it pretty well too, I could never tell. The niceness she gave to Jenna must have been a cover.  
>"Brandon we need to talk." Mom said getting up.<br>"Sure Mom."  
>He gave Jenna a kiss and followed Mom into the back room. Dad and I both smiled at Jenna. We were on the same page; we knew Mom was mad that Jenna was here. She must have been happy when Brandon spent most of his time at home and not with Jenna.<p>

And it clicked for me that she didn't like the fact that Jenna made an appearance tonight but she just didn't want to say it out loud. The awkward silence was caused by Mom's uneasy emotions towards her. I guess I wasn't the only one that felt a certain way towards Jena.

We sat in even more silence until their conversation got louder.  
>"You don't know what you're talking about!"<br>"Yes I do! She is not the type of girl for you!"  
>"You never said this before!"<br>"I'm saying it now! She is not the one for you!"  
>Dad and I, again, smiled at Jenna but harder. It didn't work; she was looking down at her hands. I think I saw a few tears drop down onto to her hand.<br>"It's my relationship! Not yours!"  
>"You're my son. And she is a slut!"<br>"Don't call her that!"  
>It just got even more awkward in the living room. I looked at Jenna's face, it was red and her eyes were puffy. Dad's gaze followed mine and saw the expression on her face.<br>"Uhmmm Jenna, I think you should go. It's not a good time right now." Dad said getting up.  
>"Okay." It sounded like her throat was closing up. She was crying. I couldn't feel the hater I have for her. All I felt was regret for her being here.<br>"Stop trying to control what happens in my life!"  
>"You will do as I say!"<br>I could now see that Jenna had a tear coming out her left eye. She wiped it before it could get past her cheek. She needed to go home before something else happens.  
>"If you want I can follow you home Jenna." I offered.<br>"That's nice of you Dakota. But I can get home by myself." she said slowly walking towards the door.  
>"Jenna, please call us when you get home. We what to know you're alright." my dad said lightly smiling at Jenna.<br>"I will." was the last thing she said before closing the door.  
>Minutes later, Brandon and Mom brought their little argument into the living room.<br>"Where is Jenna?" Brandon questioned frantically looking around.  
>"She left."<br>"What? No!"  
>"Good that little whore needs to go home."<br>"Don't call her that!"  
>The anger in his voice was not normal. He sounded a lot like a monster breaking out of him.<br>"I call her what she is, which is a whore that does not deserve to be with you. She should be on the corner!"  
>That was harsh for Mom to say. All the anger aside, that was disrespectful. Jenna doesn't deserve that. Dad stepped in to break up the fight.<br>"Stop! The both of you!" Dad commanded.  
>Brandon's body looked as if it wanted to shake out of his skin. He gave Mom a long stare before he busted his way out of the door. He busted pushed through the frame that was coming off and began running towards the woods. Hache followed him.<br>"Brandon!" I yelled about to follow him. Dad stopped me before I could even touch the steps.  
>"Let him cool off. He needs to be by himself."<br>"But he might-"  
>"He'll be fine. I need to make a call." he said going back inside the house.<br>Dad's calmness confused me. Brandon was angry, there could be some mysterious monster on the loose, and we just sit here and wait. I wanted to help my brother badly. Too much has been going on lately.

But Dad's calmness might have a reason behind it, until then I can just wait.


End file.
